


The one where Chandler starts smoking again

by Robronlover96



Series: Chanoey Oneshots [2]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Best Friends, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, angry joey, mentions of smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Chandler starts smoking again. and Joey’s not to happy about it.





	The one where Chandler starts smoking again

 

Chandler walked up the stairs to his apartment. He had just got home from work, and he was really stressed out to say the least. now he just wanted to chill out on the sofa in front of the T.V, and forget about he had, had.  

Chandler opened the door to his apartment and then he walked in. and he put his briefcase on the side, along with his cigarettes. 

"Chandler?" he said his voice full of anger,

 

“Uh yeah" Chandler responded his voice full of anxiousness, 

 

Joey picked up the pack of cigarettes off the side and he turned to face Chandler.

 

"What's this?" he said motioning to the packet of cigarettes in his hand, 

 

Chandler face palmed. Oh no! No! No! this can’t be happened he thought. Maybe... he’s just imagining this...

”Where did you find that?” he asked his voice filled anxiety, 

 

“On the side” Joey responded.

 

Ah fuck! he thought. really he shouldn’t have put in there, he shouldn’t of put in it in one of the bins outside the apartment complex. 

 

"Chandler?!" Joey said his voice full of anger "i asked you a question, have you been smoking or not?" 

 

Chandler adverted his gaze towards the floor, because he couldn't look his roommate. 

"No, no of course not" Chandler said, his voice full of nervousness. 

 

Joey was not convinced.  
"Why do i get the feeling, that your lying to me" he said,

 

Chandler bit his lip nervously.  
"I'm not lying Joe" he said, "You have to believe me?" 

 

Joey still looked unconvinced.

"Chandler tell me the truth" Joey said "having you been smoking or not?"

 

 He had to tell Joey the truth. he knew that, because there was no way he could lie to his best friend/roommate, 

Because he just couldn't do it...

 

"Alright fine..." Chandler admitted "yes i have been smoking"

 

Joey's facial expression was unreadable, it was a mix of disappointment and anger. 

"Why?" he said, 

 

Chandler sighed again. 

"I've just been really stressed lately" he said truthfully, 

 

Joey's facial expression to angry to worried all within a matter of seconds.

"Why?" he said his voice full of concern, 

 

"I don't know, work i guess" Chandler said.  

 

Joey thought for a second and then he responded,  

“So... because of that you decided to start smoking again?” Joey said,  

 

Chandler nodded timidly.

“Yeah” he admitted kind of ashamed, 

 

Joey closed his eyes and he let out an exasperated sigh.

”Oh my god” he said trying to comprehend it all, but it was quite a lot to take in “I can’t believe you done this, I really can’t...” 

 

Chandler looked towards the floor. feeling well and truly ashamed with himself, 

“Your right” he said “your absolutely right, it was a stupid thing to do, and I shouldn’t have done it”

 

“Yeah you got that right” Joey said. 

 

Joey took a step forward. he threw his hands up in the air, and he turned to face Chandler. 

"Do you even realise how bad this is for your health?" he said frustrated "have you forgot how hard it was for you to give up last time" 

 

 This angered Chandler even further, 

"No i haven't forgotten that at all" he said his said his voice full of annoyance. 

 

Joey pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and he let out an exasperated sigh, 

 "Then why? why would you put yourself through that again" he said, 

 

Chandler didn't really know what to say, so he just said it.

"I don't know, i just needed something to help me relax" he honestly, 

 

 Joey thought about what his roommat said for a second, and then he responded.

"And you thought that smoking again would help” he said, 

 

Chandler rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

”Yeah it did a little” he said honestly, 

 

“Right” Joey said he paused for a second and then he spoke again “have you had any today” 

 

”Yeah I had two” Chandler bit his lip “maybe three” 

 

Joey let out an exasperated sigh and he shook his head. 

“Seriously?” he said,  

 

Chandler nodded in response.

”Yeah” he said, 

 

And with that. Joey stormed off in the direction of his room, 

 

Oh my god he thought. He just had to go and do this didn’t he? he just had to go and make a mess of things like he usually did, but there was nothing new there. 

 

But even so... he knew he had had to make things right with Joey, 

 

”Joe wait!” he said. Hoping that his best friend would hear him out.

it must of worked. because Joey stopped outside his bedroom door and he turned around to face his roommate,

”What” he said bluntly. 

 

“I’m sorry” Chandler said,

 

Joey rolled his eyes in response.

”Yeah so you keep saying” he Said coldly, 

 

 “But i really am sorry” Chandler said “you have to believe me” 

 

“Yeah of course you are” Joey said sarcastically.

 

”But I am though...” Chandler said frustrated,

 

“Right” Joey Said unconvincingly, 

 

Chandler sighed,

”he can’t stand the thought of his best friend hating him, he really couldn’t... and he was definitely determined to make things right...

“Please Joe” Chandler pleaded “telling what I’ve got to do, to make this right” 

 

Joey Shook his head in response,

”There’s nothing you can do to make right Chandler” he Said venomously. 

And with that, he walked into his room. And he slammed the door behind him with a harsh bang! 

Joey is never going to forgive him for this he thought. Ever! he wants Joey to forgive him for what he’s done but there again maybe he’s hoping for a bit too much...

———————————————————————

 Four days later 

 

Joey and Chandler were sat in their living room watching Baywatch on their T.V, 

 

Chandler hated this. He hated that Joey was still mad at him, he really did! 

 

After a couple of minutes Chandler broke the silence that looked over them, and he spoke up. 

 

“Joe please” he said suddenly  “I hate this... I hate the thought of you being mad at me” 

 

Joey scoffed.

”Yeah well... you should have thought of that, before you did this shouldn’t you?” he Said coldly, 

 

“But I really am sorry you know” Chandler said. 

 

“Yeah of course you are” Joey spat,

 

Chandler started to get annoyed. all he wanted was for Joey to forgive him,

”What do you want from me” he said bitterly standing up from where he was sat “I said that I was sorry but that’s not enough is it” 

he then said running a hand through his hair.

 

“You started smoking again” Joey said  “and last time you promised me that you were never going to touch cigarettes again”

 

“Yeah I know” Chandler said, 

 

“Then why? did you say that?” Joey said. 

 

“Because, back then I didn’t think that I would start smoking again” Chandler said, 

 

“Yeah well... normally when you say your going to give up, you mean it?!” Joey fired back. as he stood up from the sofa. 

 

”Yeah well... I was stressed” Chandler said,

 

”Why didn’t you talk to me Chandler” Joey Said “i am your best friend, you know you can talk to me don’t you” 

 

Chandler sighed, 

“You’ve got enough to deal with, without me adding to your problems” he said.

 

Joey’s smile faltered. 

”That’s what friends are for” he said a lot calmer than before  “when your feeling down or your feeling stressed we talk to each other, and we help each other out” 

 

“Yeah I know, I should’ve said something”’Chandler said “But I didn’t...” 

 

Joey gave Chandler a small smile, 

“Its okay” he said “I understand” 

 

Chandler furrowed his eyebrows.

“You do?” he said in disbelief,

 

Joey nodded in response.

”Well... not entirely, but I kind of do” he said, 

 

There was a second of silence and then Chandler spoke up.

”So does that mean that you forgive me then...” he said feeling hopeful,

 

”Kind of” Joey said.

 

”So does that mean I’m forgiven or not”

Chandler said,

 

”Well... I haven’t completely forgiven you for what you’ done, but I think within time I will” Joey said honestly. 

 

“Well.. thanks I guess” Chandler said. not knowing whether Joey’s forgiven or not, 

 

“No problem buddy” Joey said “besides I can’t stay mad at you forever can I, I mean we live together after all” 

 

Chandler nodded.

”Yeah your right” he said, 

 

Joey gave a slight nod.

“You know I am” Joey responded,

 

Chandler smiled back at him. 

 

And with that. they leaned into each other, and then they hugged. 

 

After several weeks. Joey had completely forgive him what he did, and they were best friends again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is out of character. even just a little bit,


End file.
